


A one-time-thing, right?

by let_me_in



Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Questioning, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: Dream is in his high school years and it's finally spring break. He decided to celebrate the begin of the break from all that stressful schoolwork by throwing a little party. A chill get together to spent some time amongst his dearest friends.The party started by playing some video games, but soon turned into a fun game of truth or dare. All was good, until it was Dreams turn.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	A one-time-thing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the real names of everyone involved in this story. Most should be obvious. I'll state those who might not be so self explanatory. :)  
> Nick = Sapnap  
> Alex = Quackity  
> Becca = Minx  
> Johnathan = JSchlatt  
> If any other name or anything else in this story is confusing, just ask in the comments.

With worried eyes Clays mother looked at him one last time. "Are you sure you'll be okay, hunny?" He rolled his eyes. The concern of his mother was sweet, but unnecessary. "Yes, mum. We are just chilling, nothing more." 

"Alright dear. If there's anything wrong just call me, okay?" The teen ushered his mum out of the door. "Yes, mum." He repeated himself, this time dragging his words out. She sighed and closed the door behind her. With small steps she walked over to the car where her husband was waiting for her. He noticed her fidgeting and calmly said "Don't worry love. Our Clay won't do anything stupid while we're gone."

While his parents got into the car and drove off, Clay happily jogged around the corner at the end of the hallway into the living room where all his friends were already seated, ready to play some video games. The couch was full already. George, Nick, Karl and Alex somehow managed to squish onto the couch for normally only two to three people. Karl and Alex were closest with Nick from the whole group. Sometimes Dream wondered how close they actually were. But he kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to assume anything. On the left side of the couch was a very small loveseat where Niki and Becca made themselves comfortable. In front of the two girls of the group sat Wilbur and Johnathan. Wilbur was a goof with a big heart, so Clay didn't really understand how he was able to get along with Johnathan who was a grumpy loudmouth. But he didn't care. The both of them were fun to be around and always made the group ten times funnier. 

His living room got invaded by his friends, so like any good host he sacrificed himself and was willing to sit on the floor without making a scene. Unlike Wilbur and Johnathan who fought with the girl duo over who got to sit in the loveseat. The girls obviously won. Niki was an absolute sweetheart. No one could say no to her with her kind smile and mesmerizing charm. Becca was quite different from her friend. She was a sweetheart as well, but that sweetness was coated with a thick, and especially loud, layer of sourness. 

Clay seated himself in front of George, leaning against his friends legs for support. The Brit didn't complain, a smile tugging on his lips when his gaze shifted from the TV, were Nick and Alex had already started a game, down to the blond mop of hair in front of him. He lifted his hand to delicately touch the golden streaks. Lovingly he looked at the soft hair strands between his fingers and couldn't help but to play with them. Clay hummed comfortably and leaned into the touch. George stifled a laugh at his friends catlike behavior. He happily buried his hand in the mass of hair, soothingly stroking it. 

The TV showed Nick and Alex's very close match in Super Smash Bros. But that wasn't interesting to Clay at all. He only concentrated on his friends soft touches. He shifted his head back to look at the source of loving touch, a bright smile plastered on his face. George looked back at him with the same beaming expression. Clays gaze wouldn't leave the slightly parted lips, showing his friends teeth, making his facial features seem soft and loving. The screams of their friends brought both of them back down to earth. Seems like someone won.

"EAT IT, QUACKITY!" Nicks voice echoed through the house. Good that his sisters were both out of house. 

The group laughed at their two friends arguing loudly wether that was a fair match or not. "Guys, calm down. We get it, it was a close win." Karl brought out through fits of laughter. "No it wasn't! I clearly won!" Nick often acted a bit childish. But oh boy, don't you dare try to tell him that. "You didn't! I should have won! I threw the last punch!" - "No you didn't!"

"GUYS! Shut the fuck up and gimme the controller! I wanna play now." Becca's loud voice roared. This was Johnathan's cue to join the conversation. "Give me the other one. I'm going to destroy you." For some reason he enjoyed it to annoy the living hell out of the poor girl. Though, maybe not that poor of a girl. Even though she always tells Johnathan off, the smile on her face stayed present. 

"Hey Will, did you get some drinks?" Georges voice piped suddenly. "Yeah, Dream told me to get some. Why? Want to get wasted already?" Wilbur coaxed a smug grin over to the boy who laughed at the remark of the other eldest of the friend group. "Heh, no. I'm just a little thirsty and you are the one who always brings the drinks." The smug grin on Will's face grew wider as he saw his opportunity. "Oh, so you're thirsty? Shouldn't you ask you little boyfriend in front of you then?" It was quite common to joke about this kind of stuff in their friend group. It didn't really matter who was put together with who, it was all for shits and giggles. Though George was almost always one of the two people who were joked about. He always gave the best reaction, soft blush settling on his cheeks and rolling his eyes, acting like he's way too mature for these kind of jokes. Though that was definitely not true. He often participated in these jokes, sometimes even doing some himself. But whenever it came to him being referred to as a boyfriend from mostly Clay and sometimes Nick, he acts like it annoys him. Sometimes Clay wonders if it actually does. He wouldn't want George to feel uncomfortable. But he really couldn't tell. And it was just too much fun teasing him, seeing his reactions.

While everyone laughed, George rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed once again. But that smile on his lips says otherwise. "Shut up, Wilbur Soot." - "Oh no, he's using the last name!" Alex jumped up, standing on the couch, clinging himself onto Karl who doubled over with laughter. "Let me go Quackity! Nick, help me!" Nick laughed at the sight right next to him. But instead of helping Karl he clung to him as well and screamed "Help you? You should help me! I'm sitting right next to him! He's a madman!" Clay leaned exhausted at George's legs, his arms on top of his friends knees, laughing loudly. George looked down at him and swung his flat hand right across the back of his head. "Hey! That hurt!" He shot Clay a smug grin. "Stop laughing." It didn't actually hurt, obviously. The two boys stared at each other. The grin on Clays face grew wider. Fine, if George wanted to play this game, then he will make sure that he loses. He stood up, his hands stemmed on George's knees. He looked down at him. George noticed that he was coming closer, but it was too late. There was no way for him to escape. Clay leaned right next to his ear, purring in a deep, teasing voice "You know, if you're really that thirsty, I want you to ask me and not Will. I'll make sure to give you something tasty.~"

Their friends watched in confused amusement as George's cheeks grew redder with every word that Clay whispered in his hear. 

George put both his hands onto Clays chest, pushing him away, not daring to look into his eyes. "DREAM!" Clay complied to his movement, laughing while he stood up straight. "Yes, George?~" Not minding all the eyes on him he continued to tease the smaller one. "Jesus, get a room you two!" George shot a glare at Johnathan who didn't care at all. 

While Clay was occupied through his wheezy laugh, Nick quickly closed in on George. "What did he say?" Nick knows about his friends crush on the tall and handsome teakettle in front of them. Even if he himself didn't. 

George didn't look at him. "Nothing." He didn't want to tell him. Nick didn't ask further, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him anyway. Instead he turned to Clay. "Dream, I'm thirsty too. Move your ass and get your two best friends something to drink." The tall blonde lifted up his hand to flip him off, but complied to his friends demand and went with Wilbur to get the drinks. He was the eldest of the bunch and had his own car. 

"So, Mr. Loverboy. What did you tell our Georgie that made him so rattled up?" Wilbur pushed his elbow into Dream's side while they walked alongside each other, curiously waiting for an answer. "Oh, nothing in particular." Wilbur scoffed "Okay, keep your secrets." Both laughed a little before opening the lid of the luggage space to get the cans and bottles.

When they came back they saw Becca and Johnathan mid game. The others were cheering for them, curiously watching who would win. Wilbur and a Clay sat down again after they put all the beverages on top of a desk where some snacks and water were already displaced. 

After several rounds and a few cans of beer later, the nine teens got bored of the constant screaming while trying to defeat each other in game. Nick was the one who suggested the famous party game truth or dare. The suggestion was met with mixed responses. Some thought it would be fun, some thought the idea was childish. They still got around to play it after a short discussion. They all sat down on the floor around the coffee table and displayed an empty bottle on it. So it was kind of a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare. And so it began.

Johnathan spun the bottle and it landed on Wilbur. "Alright. Let's start of easy, truth." The boy thought for a while, then a bone-chilling grin crept onto his face. "What was the worst time you ever got a boner?" Will's cheeks flushed a soft pink, wich was quite an uncommon sight. But somehow Johnathan managed to bring the tall boy in a spot where no one else could. No one else was able to get Wilbur to blush. Well, no one except Niki of course. 

"I said 'Let's start easy', Schlatt." Even though he was just asked something very inappropriate, there was a small smile on Wilburs face. Johnathan shrugged his shoulders, not letting his eyes off of Wilbur. "You gotta answer. It's the game." Will sighed before he started to think of a situation. Everyone waited excitedly for his answer. "Uh, I guess that would be when I was 15. I was on a date with a girl I really liked. She- she kinda got grossed out by it." Everyone fell into a pit of laughter, but Johnathan didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "That's it? That's so lame. If I were that girl I would have accepted the offer." The laughter only increased. With that, it was Wilbur's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Becca. "I don't trust you Will, so I'll go with truth as well." - "Oh come on! I had such a good idea for a dare." Becca shook her head. "Hell no. It was probably gonna be somethin' like strip naked or some shit. No thanks." Wilbur shook his head while letting out a laugh before giving the girl her Question. "Okay then, what's the deal with you and our Schlatty-boy?" - "Fucking never call me that ever again dumbass."

Becca shot the tall boy a fake smile "What do you mean?" - "Don't play dumber than you already are, you know exactly what I mean." Becca pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "First of all, fuck you." She glanced at Johnathan for a second who genuinely smiled at her. A very rare occasion.

"And- Lets just say, I think he's pretty cool but I really don't want to feed his already massive ego." Wilbur lifted his brows. "Cool as in he's a cool guy or as in I like him?" - "Cool as in if he wasn't such an asshole I would go on a date with him cos he's hot and funny but he's also such a pain in the ass." It wasn't necessarily new information. But it was definitely the first time she said it out loud. "Hell yeah, baby. I'm awesome." Johnathan had a smug grin on his face, his arms behind his head. Becca only groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, see?!" The group laughed at the girls fatal situation. After some more bantering between Becca and Johnathan, the girl finally spun the bottle. Fate decided it was Nick's turn.

"Finally! I choose dare, come at me!" Niki looked at him. "Are you sure? You know how intense Minx is." Becca shoved her friend a little before cutting in. "No take backs! Okay Snapmap-" - "Don't call me that." Nick interrupted her, but she didn't care. "-I dare you to eat a full tablespoon of mustard with some toothpaste on top of it!" Nick cringed at the mix and everyone cringed with him. But he was a man of his word. He got up, already knowing where everything was.

He stared at the weird mix in front of him. "If I puke because of it, please make share it's gonna land on Minx." With these final words he gulped down everything at once. His friends gave loud sounds of disgust. After desperately trying to hold it in and swallowing it, he failed and ran to the sink in the kitchen, quickly spitting it out of his mouth. His torture was very amusing to his friends. He drank several glasses of water before he was able to continue the game.

The bottle spun and spun before slowly taking a halt, pointing at Clay. Nicks face lit up immediately. Oh, this is perfect.

"Dream, my friend. Are you a man and choose dare or a scared little piss-baby?" Nick knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how competitive his friend was. Everyone knew that. This way he could make sure that Clay would pick dare. Nick made sure not to look over at George. He already figured that the boy shot him a scared death glance that says 'don't you fucking dare'. But nothing could stop him. 

"Oh, you're on. Dare." Success. He stopped for a second. If he went directly for George he was worried that something would go wrong. So he changed his question up a little bit. "I dare you to kiss one of the people right next to you."

Clay looked to his right. Becca looked back at him. "Don't you fucking dare." She pointed an accusing finger at him. He lifted his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I didn't even say I want to kiss you." Clay turned to his other side, looking at George who seemed to be really interested in the rug beneath them. 

"Just to specify, it has to be on the lips." Both the boys looked shocked at Nick. Now Nick held his hands up in defense. "It doesn't need to be long. Chill." Clay was the first one to break his stare off of Nick to look back at George. He still didn't look back at him. 

Clay leaned a little forward to whisper to George "It's only a game, don't worry. I'll do it quickly." He tried to calm his friend down, but he managed to do quite the opposite. The heat in Georges ears drowned out any sound that wasn't Clays voice. 

Both didn't move. "George?" God, his breathy voice felt like hot wax on George's skin. He slowly looked up at him, not able to comprehend the situation. 

Clay was so close to his face. His emerald eyes stared right into his own brown. George didn't need to be able to see the color green to notice a sparkle in Clays eyes. They were really pretty. He noticed how those beautiful eyes flickered down a few times. Before George could think about what he was looking at so swiftly, he felt something against his lips. Something soft and warm. 

Oh God, Clay was kissing him.

George quickly closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on this feeling. He couldn't even describe what kind of feeling this was. He didn't know what a kiss was supposed to feel like. It sure as hell felt good though. After accepting the situation he let his thoughts go and completely loosened up. He felt something warm against his cheek. Clays hand. He leaned into the soft touch, enjoying the warmth and comfort. 

Suddenly Clays lips began to move a little. Everything happened so fast. George didn't know what to do, so he tried to copy Clays behavior. It seemed to work. The light pressure on his cheek strengthened and was now also on his other cheek as well. 

It was a soft and slow kiss that only lasted about three seconds. But for George it felt like the kiss was in slow motion. When Clay leaned away again, the warmth was gone. He couldn't help but to want it back. Both did. 

George opened his eyes to see Clay smile softly at him. He quickly looked back at the rug. He was way too embarrassed to look at anyone of his friends. He couldn't believe Clay just kissed him. Without paying any attention to the gamy anymore, George zoned out, trying to sort out his thoughts. The game seemed to be in his favor, not letting the bottle land on him for several rounds. After what felt like hours of being buried underneath his own thoughts George was brought back by a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked at the person who the hand belonged to. It was Clay's. 

"Are you okay?" Suddenly all eyes were on him. With a swift motion he stood up. "I- uh, I think I need some fresh air." His friends looked at him quite worried, not daring to assume what's wrong. Even Jonathan kept his mouth shut.

George grabbed a beer bottle before getting out of the living room. He had decided to not drink anymore since he already felt the alcohol in his blood a little. But whatever, one more doesn't matter. At least that's what he told himself. With a short stop in the kitchen to open his bottle he directly went to his friends houses porch. After closing the front door he let out a long sigh. He slowly let himself down on the few steps leading up to the small patio, starting to sip his beer and enjoy the cool air on his hot skin.

He heard loud laughter from inside the house. A small huff escaped his lips. Great to know his friends had fun without him. Before he could drown in more self doubt and confusing thoughts he heard the door open behind him. The person behind him stopped next to him, asking "Is this seat taken?"

George looked up to see Clay looking at him with a warm and slightly shy smile. He looked away and just nodded. Without another word Clay sat down right next to him. Minutes passed without talking, both just starring at the small driveway where Wilbur's car was parked. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." George looked at his friend. He wasn't familiar with this side of Clay. Was he... nervous? 

"What?" Clay laughed nervously. "I mean the- the uh, kiss." This time George could not keep his eyes off of Clay. The taller boy was rubbing his neck, a soft shade of pink across his face. Was he feeling just as embarrassed as George did just now? After one too many seconds of silence Clay spoke again. He just couldn't bare it anymore. 

"Look, it was just a stupid game. A one time thing. I'm really sorry, I should have asked you first if you were okay with it. I-" George started to laugh. Clay only looked at him, dumbfounded. "Are you- laughing at me?" The tension between the two boys started to ease up. "I'm not mad at you, Dream." George brought out between stiffed laughter. His friends face visibly softened with relief, but then was replaced with confusion. "But, why did you leave then?" George looked away again. "Well, that was my first kiss. It was... different than I expected." Clays eyebrow shot up, curiously on what his friend was saying. "What do you mean? Was it that bad?" The last part was clearly a joke. And it worked. George let out a huffed laugh, but he still was not looking back at Clay. "No, that's not it. I just expected it to feel different." - "You're making it sound like I'm a bad kisser." Clay leaned his head to the side, trying to look his friend in the eyes. George successfully avoided his stare. "You're definitely not." It was nothing more than a whisper, but Clay had heard it. He started to grin mischievously. "Well, what was it supposed to feel like?"

George sighed. "I don't know. Maybe like trillion fireworks going off? I never kissed someone before, I have no idea." His friend laughed, making him feel self conscious. "Why are you laughing?" He was a little hurt that his friend was laughing at him. "Sorry, it's just- you are acting exactly like me when I had my very first kiss. It's kinda cute." Georges eyes went wide. He shoved his friend with his elbow. "Shut up." Despite trying to withhold it, his smile was just uncontrollable. Another wave of silence fell over them. But this time it was more bearable. 

"How was it for you?" George wasn't sure how to say it, so he just blurted his question right out. He watched Clay with curious eyes, waiting for his friend to answer. "Well, it was nice, I guess. It was kinda my first kiss too. At least with another guy." Clay seemed to be able to talk more openly about their intimate moment than George. The tension faded completely, leaving the two boys in an comfortable atmosphere. 

Curiosity got the better of the Britt. He always shoved any questions regarding his sexual orientation deep down, not giving it any attention. But after their kiss, he just couldn't. "Did it feel different than with a girl?" Clay leaned back, supporting himself with outstretched arms behind him. "A little. I don't really see it as a gender related thing. Every kiss with another person is different. Doesn't matter if it's a girl or a guy. Or anyone else. It depends on how you feel towards that person. Or if they have a beard." His last remark made George laugh. "Yeah, kissing someone with a beard would most definitely feel different." Both boys laughed, enjoying their friendly bantering. Clay looked at George, watching his face move while laughing. His eyes were shut, lips wide spread into a big smile and his shoulders moved up and down in rhythm to his own laughter. Clay felt a warm feeling inside his chest, seeing the warm light of the setting sun hem around the pretty brunette. He sat up straight again. "Wanna try it?" - "Try what?" George was confused on why his friend had a sly grin on his face. "Kissing someone with a beard. JSchlatt is really going at it. His ugly stubbly beard would be a good opportunity to see how it feels." He wiggled his brows, enjoying the sight of George doubling over in cringe. "Bleh, no thanks!" He laughed. "I'd rather kiss you again than ever coming near his beard." George didn't notice how Clay inched closer to him. "Really?" - "Definitely."

"Then why don't you?" The sudden breath on his skin made Georges hair stand up straighter than he ever will be. 

His head swung around, looking at a cheekily smiling Clay right in front of him. The blonde boy very slowly lifted his hand, wanting to place it on George's cheek again. But he wasn't sure if this was what George really wants. So he waited for him to react. He didn't. Clay sighed internally. George could be so stupid. He took initiative and finally placed his hand on George's cold cheek. He felt it heat up as they grew a little red. It was really cute, seeing his friend subconsciously leaning into the touch, closing his eyes to completely take in the warm feeling. They were so close to each other, that they could smell each other's scent. It was endearing. 

George took a deep breath, sinking deeper into comfort. It filled Clays stomach with butterflies. He moved his thumb, lovingly caressing Georges cheek. The touch was so endearing, almost hypnotic. The smaller one opened his eye, wanting nothing more than to feel the other ones lips on his again. So he finally closed in, pulling Clay at his collar towards him. He complied, cupping Georges face to immediately deepen the kiss. It felt different than the other kiss. This one felt more... emotional. Maybe it was the slight traces of alcohol in his body. Or maybe because Clay was way more foreword than before, leaning further into the kiss, taking control over the situation. But George didn't mind. It was probably better like this. He still didn't really know what to do. But with Clay taking the lead, he didn't have to. 

Their second kiss lasted longer than the first one. Way longer. Both leaning in once again after catching their breath, not wanting the feeling of adrenaline and passion to leave. 

George was lightheaded. He slowly pushed Clay away from him, needing some air to fill his lungs before he might faint. The sun was almost completely down, the small wall lamp lighting up the porch. The air was colder as well, causing their hot breaths to form very slight traces of faint misty clouds. George finally catchend his breath, looking up into Clays eyes.

"Just a one time thing, huh?" George couldn't contain his happiness. He was a little scared of what might come next. He didn't want to label what they had. It was way too new and fragile to be established as something. Right now the only thing he wanted was to grasp this feeling, keeping it close and not daring to let it go.

Clay gave the brunette the same bright grin he was shooting at him and answered slyly "Only if you want it to be." not looking away from his eyes.

George wasn't able to control his stare, letting it hush down to the other's pair of lips. "No. I don't want that."

With that, George connected their lips again, wrapping his arms around the tall boys neck, leaning as far into the other as possible. Clay laughed into the greedy kiss. But he wasn't complaining. He happily moved his hands down the smaller one's sides, keeping them right at his waistline. He didn't dare putting them any lower. He was scared of ruining the moment. But he didn't want to anyways. Georges lips on his was more than enough right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short story. :)  
> I don't know if I should say this, but I got inspired by an episode of Big Mouth, where some kids play smooch or share. A character Jay had to kiss a gay boy and I dunno, the idea just came into my mind. The show is... something different. I hated it at first lol. But it is a good show. Weird, but good.
> 
> Just to be clear, in this story they are all in their teenage years(16-18). But their order is still the same. Meaning, Niki, Sapnap and Quackity are the youngest, then JSchlatt, Dream and Karl. The oldest are Minx, George and then Wilbur. (I'm sorry if this is too confusing. ^^" The important thing to know is that they are all teenagers.)
> 
> It's been a long time since I uploaded a oneshot heh. Feel free to give feedback. :")
> 
> -your author T


End file.
